A New Way of Seeing
by this-bright-eyed-soul
Summary: Ginny was decidedly sick of her family. The girl would no longer live to fit into the mold of people's expectations. She would be strong. She would make her own way in this world. She would metaphorically change her name and dye her hair. Dark!Ginny Slytherin!Ginny


_Bare with me. I want to finish this. I wanted to finish it before I posted, but motivation was so low I thought that posting it would force me to write more. And maybe it will. I just don't actually know where I'm going with it. So if you want to help me out with storyline and stuff feel free to contact me (pleeeaaase)! Just keep in mind artistic license or whatever throughout this. Also let me know if there's any spelling/grammatical mistakes, because I'm particularly picky myself and don't want this sitting around full of mistakes. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley was decidedly sick of her family. End of. She had spent her whole life hearing her brothers boast about their days in Hogwarts. They all knew more than her. They all had more friends than her. It was infuriating to know that they all thought themselves better than her - even Ron, who was a mere year older than her. <em>He<em> was the worst. After a painfully dull ten months at home with no-one but her parents for company, Ron came back to her with the rest of them bragging non-stop about his many wild adventures with the famous Harry Potter; specifically to annoy Ginny, since he knew that she had always been fascinated with The-Boy-Who-Lived.

That's who Ron and the Twins were going after at that very moment; Ginny was sure of it. She had overheard Ron complaining to Fred and George about the fact that Harry hadn't replied to any of his letters; convinced that the boy's muggle relatives were keeping them hidden away. The two older boys had then whispered something about the flying car, but at that point Ginny was called downstairs to help with dinner, so she couldn't gather any more information. But now, that very night, as she was sitting on her window sill - admiring the stars - she heard a rumbling sound, and looked just in time to see a pale blue muggle care rise into the air and set off into the darkness. She sighed - mum was going to kill them when she found out.

She slid off the sill, and made her way over to her desk. She sat herself down in the wobbly chair in front of it, and reached for the jar of money sat in the corner. It was safely guarded with wards that Bill had put around it years ago when she first started saving, so that only she could raid it. Bill was her favourite brother; he was always so nice to her. After emptying its contents out in front of her, Ginny counted the savings from her jar, and grinned. She had been stowing away all her money since she was 7 years old, and the amount she owned now was far more than her dearest sibling Ronald could even dream of having on his person at one time. Ginny was determined that she would under no circumstances be stepping one foot in Hogwarts with any second hand belongings. She knew all too well the Weasley reputation, and wanted desperately to cut all ties with it. She grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill, and began to plan out how she would spend her money. By 1am, Ginny had worked out that she'd reduce her savings by about half after her shopping trip in Diagon Alley, and was quite pleased with herself, although she knew she'd have to find a way to get it back up eventually. The girl considered going to bed, but she found that she wasn't tired; she also wanted to be up when her mother found out about the three boys' disappearances (which wouldn't likely be long, since the woman had an impressive ability to _know_ when there was something out of place), and when the boys actually returned. So she searched her mind for something to do. She supposed that it would be appropriate to make the inevitable guest a welcoming gift, since Ron wouldn't likely think of it. It was an old tradition for hosts to present expected guests with a small something. Harry probably wouldn't be aware of it considering his muggle upbringing, but Ginny felt compelled to meet the expectations of an old wizarding family - as they were - regardless of this.

Her only current skill at the moment was sewing, which her mother had been teaching her since the age of 6 (as is the way for the only girl in the family; ever expected to become the perfect housewife as her mother was), so she guessed the gift would have to be of that nature. Ginny thought back to Ron's many ramblings and ravings, trying to recall anything about Harry Potter that could inspire her to make something. It took a few moments, but then she thought of something wonderful - Harry had a snow white owl, that he obviously loved dearly from what Ron had said. She could make him a soft imitation of the creature. Happy with that idea, she set to work, and two hours later she was grinning at a stuffed owl about the size of a dinner plate, with sequinned wings and beaded eyes. It was her best piece of work yet.

Ginny was sure that the boys would be nearing The Burrow soon-ish, so she crept downstairs and into the kitchen. She glanced at the clock by the door and noted the three hands pointed at "travelling" rather than "home", or as likely for those, "mortal peril". She smirked to think of the telling-off they'd all get when they arrived home. Deciding that it may still be a while until they'd turn up, she made herself a mug of hot chocolate, and after a moment's thought, made a mug each for Ron, Fred, George, Harry, and her mum, knowing full well that they'd all be joining her soon enough.

After about ten minutes of lonely slurping at her drink, Ginny heard the hurried steps of someone coming down the staircase. She looked up as her mum rushed into the room wearing a dressing-gown, looking awfully flustered. She stopped short when she saw Ginny; a brief flash of relief washing over her face.

"Ginny dear, what are you doing down here at half three in the morning?" she asked kindly.

"Waiting for Fred George and Ron" Ginny replied easily.

Panic took over Molly's face once again, and she hurried over to the clock, and acknowledged the boys' status.

"Oh, dear, you're not worried about them are you?" she soothed, putting on a brave face.

"Oh no mummy, the clock doesn't say 'mortal peril' after all, I just thought it would be nice for them to come home to some hot chocolate." she replied, pointing to the five mugs at the table. "I made you one too, but I'm worried they'll go cold, do you think you could cast a warming charm on them?"

"Oh aren't you a dear!" the woman exclaimed, rushing over to kiss Ginny on the forehead, and then warming the mugs of hot chocolate. She paused for a moment, then asked "why have you made an extra mug?"

"I thought that Harry would want one too - that's where they've gone, you see. To fetch him from the muggles." she said innocently.

Molly's face grew red.

"I told that boy he had _no _business interfering with Harry's muggle life! Oh, when that trouble-maker gets home he'll wish - oh I don't know!"

She sat down next to Ginny with a huff and gulped down some of her hot chocolate. Gently, she picked up the snowy owl and examined it.

"This is a treasure, did you make it?"

"It's Harry's welcoming gift. You know, like families used to do for guests."

Mrs Weasley hugged Ginny tightly. "Oh Ginny dear, how lovely! What would we ever do without you? Oh you're s thoughtful, I'm sure Harry will love it..."

She trailed off, as just then there was a rumbling, and the banging of car doors. The boys had arrived. Molly stood up and made her facial expression stern.

Ginny waited with well-hidden glee as the door opened slowly - as if someone was trying to be as quiet as possible - and Ron Weasley crept into sight. His face contorted into horror and he froze. He'd been caught red-handed (and red-faced). He didn't even bother to shoot Ginny his usual glare as he quickly looked down in shame.

"Don't just stand there; let the others in!" the woman snapped, gesturing him to sit at the table.

Ron sat far away from Ginny, and was followed by the sheepish looking twins. Last, was a timid Harry Potter, who stood awkwardly by the door. Mrs Weasley quickly hid her anger with a warm smile.

"Harry dear, so nice to see you again! Come, don't be shy, sit down. And look, Ginny even made us all hot chocolate."

She sat Harry down opposite Ginny, who took the opportunity to hand him the owl.

"It's traditional to give wizard guests a welcoming gift" she smiled.

"Thank you" he gasped, looking it over. "It looks just like Hedwig! Did you make it yourself?"

Ginny just nodded, ignoring the her brother's glare she could feel on her, as she sensed that her mother was ready to start her rant.

She sat through the whole thing, which lasted until breakfast (when Ginny _dutifully_made everyone pancakes with bacon eggs and sausage, along with toast). It had been well worth staying up all night for that.


End file.
